The Daughter Of The Prisoner
by Infinnity Melody
Summary: Ramsay Paris is a 13 year old witch attending Hogwarts. It is said that Sirius Black, an escaped fugitive, is after Harry Potter. But is that all he's after. Follow Ramsay as she learns secrets of love and lies.
1. Chapter 1

Ramsay Paris stood on her toes, trying to look over the massive crowd of witches and wizards making their way around platform nine and three-quarters. Yes witches and wizards. Like herself, many of these people were young witches or wizards saying their farewells to their family's and boarding the Hogwarts express. Hogwarts, one of the finest schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry in all of Europe.

After a minute of searching, Ramsay came across a large family, the Weasleys, to which all of the family members had slightly shabbier robes then the rest of the crowd, freckle covered faces and flaming red hair. A young boy with jet black hair that stayed messy no matter how much you combed it, round glasses that perched high on his nose and brilliant green eyes, seemed slightly out of place. It was Harry Potter, or as some were calling him, the boy who lived and underneath that mess of black hair was a lightning shapes scar that stood out on the pale skin of his forehead.

Beside him stood a young girl with bushy brown hair and warm brown eyes filled with knowledge. She was Hermione Granger, probably the smartest witch at Hogwarts and only at the age thirteen.

Ramsay heaved and pulled her trunk with her as she made her way to the Weasleys and moved around families that were saying goodbye to their children. As she walked towards them she noticed that Ron Weasley, one of her best friends, was searching the crowd as well. Seizing the chance she stealthily creeped towards him once his back was turned and whispered into hi ear, " Who you looking for?"

He jumped and spinned around with a surprised look on his face. Once he seen that it was his friend however he smiled brilliantly and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

" Ramsay! I was just looking for you. You're early for once." He said referring to the previous years when she had to apparate to Hogwarts with her mum who worked there as a healer in the infirmary.

" My mum packed my trunk for me this morning instead so it saved me the stress of last minute packing. Hopefully she'll do the same thing next year, it was nice sleeping in." She chuckled and looked at Ron properly for the first time since the end of term the year before.

" Blimey Ron, you're taller than me!" She shouted dramatically causing a couple of amused looks from some people passing by. Ron's ears went red , as they usually did when he was embarrassed or under pressure, when he remember how Ramsay would bug he and harry about their short height in the first two years they went to Hogwarts.

A snicker from behind her caught Ramsay's attention and she turned around to see Ron's twin brothers Fred and George. Over their shoulders she could see Ron's other brother Percy strutting towards his girlfriend Penelope Clear water with his chest puffed out and a head boy badge gleaming. Personally Ramsay didn't much care for Percy. She found him to be quite annoying when he was in his fifth year and she in her first , as he had been prefect then. Using his " Prefect Power" as she put it, he seemed to take a liking to lecturing her about her lateness for class, or inappropriate language she used often.

" Oh. Miss Paris how splendid to see you, she's looking quite well isn't she old chap?" George said loudly enough for Percy to hear and taking her hand in his.

" Why quite spiffing she is." Fred said dramatically and looked over his shoulder to see Percy glaring at the pair. Suddenly , a plump, short woman with red hair like the rest of her family, smacked the twins both upside the head with a rolled up edition of the daily prophet.

" I told you boys to quit it this morning, must I tell you again." She said strictly. Even though she was at least a foot shorter than the two boys she seemed to tower over them in an intimidating way. The moment she caught sight of Ramsay however, she gave her a wide kind smile and was the sweet , caring mother everyone knew her to be.

" Ramsay dear how good to see you! How are you?" She asked and pulled Ramsay in for a hug. Once she let her out of the warm embrace Ramsay replied," Very good thank you."

turned around and began to fuss with Ginny, Ron's youngest and only sister's hair. Ramsay and Ron looked around the platform, looking for their friends Harry and Hermione, and saw that Hermione was saying goodbye to her parents and Harry was talking with in a secluded corner. She watched as his face change from a look of curiosity, to a look of confusion then a look of understanding. Ramsay wondered what they were talking about and pondered on it for some time.

The shrill sound of a whistle pulled her from her thoughts and Harry and Hermione rushed over. Heaving her trunk through the crowd once more, she finally reached it to the steps aboard the train. With some slight assistance from Harry, she finally managed to pull it up the steps and down the isle.

Ahead of her , Ron looked through windows searching for a suitable compartment. Finally he reached on with Ginny and Neville occupying it. Ron was about to slide open the door when Harry said, " Can we go somewhere a bit more private? I need to tell you all something."

Ron shrugged and continued to walk down the isle. It seemed that every compartment was full, and the chances of finding somewhere private to talk were becoming slim. Finally, Ron came across a compartment towards the very end of the train. He slid open the door, revealing a sleeping adult in patched, grey robes. It was a man with light chestnut brown hair that, as young as he looked, was streaked with the occasional grey hair.

It struck Ramsay as odd, being that normally the train was reserved for only children attending Hogwarts, with the exception of the conductor and Trolley Lady. Deciding that this was the most secluded compartment on the train, they sat down and stowed away their trunks on the top wrack.

" Who's that?" Ron asked with a pointed look at the man. Hermione who was sitting on the seat next to Ramsay answered, "Professor R.J. Lupin." and pulled out copy of the daily prophet.

"How did you know that?" Harry asked and sat down on the other side of Ramsay. Hermione looked up from the article she had been reading and answered, " It says that on his case."

They looked up to the wrack above his head and indeed there was a suit case. It was small and ragged with only a length of string keeping it together. In the corner of the suit case , in peeling letters it said ; Professor R.J Lupin

From the shabby robes to the state of his suit case, Ramsay could assume that this Professor had not very much money.

" I wonder what teaching post he is taking over." Ron thought out loud. Ramsay looked over at him with an dumbfounded expression.

" He's probably taking over as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. I highly doubt that Lockhart will be able to teach if he doesn't remember anything." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hermione nodded in agreement and turned her attention back to the paper.

Across the top of the paper, in bold flashing letters said ;

**BLACK STILL AT LARGE**

**Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today.**

**"We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister for Magic,Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm.**

**" Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Confederation of Wizards for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis."Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it - who'd believe him if he did?"**

**While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse.**

Above this article was a picture of a man with sallow, pasty pale skin and long , elbow length hair in dirty mats. He stared out of the picture with a frightening , unblinking stare. Ramsay immediately recognized him as Black .

" So Harry, what was it that you wanted to speak to us about?" Ramsay asked curiously.

Harry looked at Professor Lupin once more, checking to see if he was still asleep, and explained what had told him.

It turned out that Harry had overheard Ron's parents rowing before hand , about whether or not to tell him what Blacks mission was now that he was out of Azkaban. To kill Harry. It was widely known that Black was a great supporter of You-Know-Who, second in command you could say. When Harry defeated You-Know-Who, not only did Black loose his master, but his power too.

Black , a murdering lunatic, was out on the loose, looking for revenge. It made sense to Ramsay as to why Mr and would argue over telling him. Telling him would make him that much more prepared to defend himself, while it could also put Harry in a petrified, helpless state.

Once Harry was done everyone sat in sat in silence , not sure of what to make of it. After a minute, Ramsay, tired of the quietness, broke the silence.

" Well it sucks to be you Harry." She stated simply. He made a weak smile and Ron chuckled lightly.

"You've got that right." Ron said, leaning back against the seat comfortably. Ramsay leaned back in her own and looked around the compartment. The professor was still asleep in the far corner of the compartment, Harry was gazing out the window, Hermione was reading the prophet and Ron was shifting Scabbers, his rat, from hand to hand. Ramsay noticed that Scabbers, once so fat and lazy, was now looking rather ill. His grey fur was missing patches and his skin clung to the bones of his rather skinny body. Ramsay, curious as to why he looked so ill asked,

" Ron, what is wrong with Scabbers. He's not looking to well." Ron looked up to her and back down to the rat.

" I don't think Egypt agreed with him." He answered with a sigh and stowed the rat in his pocket. Ron acted like he didn't really care to much for Scabbers, but Ramsay knew better. He would be heartbroken if Scabbers were to die, no matter how much he denied it.

The group of kids chattered about their summer and what they expected for the year to come, as Lupin snored on. They soon learned that having a teacher in your compartment had some perks.

Draco Malfoy, a third year Slytherin, and his two goons, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, decided it was time for them to pay a visit. Malfoy had platinum blond hair and a pale pointed face that always seemed to be contorted into a sneer or superior look. Crabbe and Goyle, both Slytherins as well, with large bodies and the smallest of IQs, were practically born to do Malfoy's bidding. Malfoy was hated by most of the school, Ramsay included. She had hated him from the moment they met on the train in their first year.

"Well, if it isn't Potty and the Weasel." Malfoy sneered as he lazily slid open the compartment door. Ramsay clenched her hands into tight fists until her knuckles were white. Malfoy laid his eyes on her and smirked. As much as Ramsay hated him, he didn't seem to hate her. Maybe even liked her.

"So, you finally got your hands on some money Weasley. Did your mother die of shock." Ramsay and Ron got up simultaneously, fists clenched, and pure fury in their eyes. As they got up however, Professor Lupin gave a snort in his sleep, getting Malfoy's attention.

"Who's he?" Malfoy asked in disgust as he looked at the professor's patched robes and tattered suitcase.

"New teacher. Now what was it you were going to say?" Harry asked lazily. Malfoy shot a hateful glare at him and backed out of the compartment., Crabbe and Goyle trailing after him. Even Malfoy wasn't stupid enough to pick a fight right under a teacher's nose.

The rain outside came down harder as the train came closer and closer to Hogwarts. The scenery turned into a blur rain splattered on the windows. Professor Lupin slept on until the train came to a sudden stop.

Harry reached up to the top wrack, about to throw on his school robes, when Ramsay grabbed his arm. He stopped and looked at her curiously.

"We cant be there yet." She said and he sat back down.

" Why would we stop then?" He asked curiously. She shrugged and walked over to the window where Ron had his nose flat against it. His eyes studied the view out side, in search of some explanation as to why they would have stopped. Finally he said,

" I think people are boarding the train." Harry being the closest to the door, peeked out into the hallway. Ramsay stood beside him and saw that many of the other students had their heads out of their compartments as well.

Suddenly the all of the lights went out and they were plunged into darkness. Ramsay felt her way to her seat and accidentally stepped on Hermione's foot.

"Ouch!" she cried out

"Sorry."

" Hello?"

" Hello?"

" Harry?"

"Neville, what are you doing here."

" Sit down."

" Ginny?"

" NO NOT ON ME!"

"Ouch! My foot!"

" Quiet." Came a new voice that none of the children recognized. Ramsay, guessed that Professor Lupin had finally woken up. He muttered "_Lumos_" under his breath and the compartment was filled with white light. The professor's face was alert and he got up. As he got up the compartment door slid open and a cloaked figure glided into the room. It had a long black cloak, and the only part visible were it's scabbed, grey hands.

It's presence brought an icy feeling in the pit of her stomach, and the room became cold, making her shiver. It felt as though she was being plunged into cold darkness. Her eyes drooped as she tried to over come the darkness. She could distantly hear the rattling breath of the cloaked creature as it breathed. It sounded, however, like the creature was sucking in more than just air.

"_Help! Help!_ " a pleading scream filled her ears. She recognized it as her own. Her heart beated faster and faster, as she felt the haunting trace of claws on her arm and hot breath on her face. The sound of a amused growl and her mom screaming in the distance filled her ears.

As suddenly as it had came, it was over. She looked around to see Harry on the floor, eyes glazed over. She felt sick to her stomach, as though she were about to vomit. She got up quickly and ran out the sliding door , making her way to the bathroom.

Ahead of her she saw a door with a sign reading; Ladies , on it. She burst through the door and plunged into the nearest cubicle. Getting down on her knees, she vomited into the toilet until her stomach felt empty. Weak, and shivering, she wrapped her arms around her torso and cried.

The memory, it had to have been her worst. It was when she was 8 years old, and had scarred her life. Fenir Greyback, a werewolf known for biting as many children as he could on the night of a full moon had came after her.

She was playing in the garden at the time. Her mother had planted moon lilies, a lily that was to only bloom on the night of a full moon, and she wanted to see them bloom. Her mother had specifically told her to go to bed early that night, but the thought of the beautiful lilies had taken over her. As she admired he flowers she was pounced on by something large strong. Luckily her mother had heard her screams and was amazingly able to get the werewolf off of her just in time. The memory however still haunted her in her sleep sometimes, and no matter how much she wanted to, she knew she would never be able to forget it.

Ramsay stood up and walked towards the mirror with shaky. Her long, black, wavy hair, was frizzy and slightly tangled. Her normally evenly tanned complexion, had a slightly green ting to it, and black shadows had formed under her cobalt blue eyes.

Many people said that she looked like her mother with her amazingly blue eyes and high cheek bones, but some few others said she looked like her father. Not that she ever knew who her father was. She tried to ask her mother numerous times who he was, but gave up after her mother refused to talk about him. Ramsay assumed that her parents had gotten into a fight before she was born, or that he had died, but she would never know for sure. She assumed that it was the latter, as whenever she brought up the subject her moms eyes filled with tears, not hatred. Perhaps she would learn some time later in her life.

Ramsay pulled her wand out of her robes and pointed it at the upper part of her robes, where traces of vomit still clung. "_Scourgify_ " she muttered and proceeded to make her self presentable once more. She splashed some water on her face, waking herself up a bit more, and smoothed down her frizzy hair.

Satisfied with her reflection , she put on a brave smile and walked out the door. As she made her way back to the compartment , however, she couldn't help but feel queasy once more and clutched at her stomach.

When she slid open the compartment door, she noticed that Harry was back on his seat and in a conversation with the professor.

" What were those." Ramsay asked, gaining the professors attention. He looked up at her and a surprised look came across his face. He quickly recovered and replaced it with a look of concern.

He cleared his throat and said, " Those were dementors, the guards of Azkaban. They were searching the train for Sirius Black. Are you alright ?"

Ramsay nodded and sat back down in her seat. Hermione casted her a concerned glance then looked around the compartment. Ramsay did as she did and looked around he compartment as well. Ginny sat in the corner, shivering and sobbing. Ron and Neville sat with their heads in their arms. Hermione was shivering slightly, and Harry seemed frustrated that he was the only one to have fainted. Finally Professor Lupin left to speak with the driver.

As Hermione explained to Harry what happened while he was passed out, Ramsay turned her attention her trunk. They must have been close now, so she reached up and pulled it off the wrack. It was so heavy however it didn't land on the floor without hitting Ron in the head.

" Ouch what is in it that thing!" He shouted and let out a string of creative curse words. Every one sat in silence for a moment before howling with laughter. Ramsay was practically crying when, Lupin came back. He slid open the door and looked around at the children laughing. His eyes lingered on Ramsay for moment and she caught him looking. There was something about the way he looked at her that was strange. What could it be? Recognition?

Under his breathe, she could faintly hear him mutter something along the lines of , " Déjà vu."

" We are almost there, I suggest you put your robes on." He said and left.

Still smiling , they all reached into their trunks and pulled out their school robes. A couple of minutes later the train stopped and they got off of the train. They made their way towards the carriages and jumped into one with two other third year Gryffindors, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.

" Dean , Seamus! How was your summer?" Ramsay asked as she climbed into the carriage, followed by Ron, Harry and Hermione.

" Pretty good. Yours?" Seamus said in a heavy Irish accent. Ramsay shrugged. " It was alright, pretty uneventful compared to Harry's" She said smiling at Harry. He rolled his eyes and explained how he had inflated his uncle's sister that had stayed for a week.

Before they knew it they were at Hogwarts and were jumping out of the carriage and making their way through the crowd and up the stone steps that led to the grand entrance.

As they were about to walk through the large oak doors, none other than Malfoy and his stupid goons, stepped in front of Harry blocking their path.

" You actually fainted Potter, is Longbottom telling the truth?" He laughed coldly. Harry tried to make his way around him but, Malfoy side stepped him, blocking his path again. Ramsay was now beside Harry and the nauseous feeling she had on the train was back. As Harry and Malfoy, glared at each other, Ramsay placed a hand over her mouth to try and stop her self. It was no use and she vomited, all over Malfoy's shoes. She hunched over, wrenching and heaving , as Malfoy stood there shaking in fury.

" WHY YOU ..." Malfoy started when Lupin appeared behind Ramsay.

" What's going on here?" He asked calmly. He looked down at Ramsay and his eyes widened in shock.. Ron, behind him had his hand over his mouth, attempting to suppress his laughter.

" . .Shoes." Malfoy said through clenched teeth. Lupin pulled his wand out of his robes and pointed it at his shoes. "Scourgify". The vomit that was previously on his shoes disappeared and Malfoy shot one angry glance at Ramsay before strutting away with his goons following.

Ramsay straightened and weakly began to walk towards the Great Hall. However, Lupin grabbed her arm and stopped her.

" Go to the feast, I'll bring her to Madame Pomfrey." He said to Harry, Ron and Hermione and steered her past the Great Hall and towards the infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Ramsay and Lupin had made it to the infirmary, Ramsay could barely stand. He helped her onto a bed and searched for Madame Pomfrey. Ramsay laid her head back down on the pillow and calmed the nauseous feeling she was feeling. Laying down helped her feel better and soon her mind was not on the ache in her stomach, but what had just happened.

She laughed to herself as she remembered the priceless look on Malfoys face after she had vomited on his shoes. The sound of footsteps pulled her from her thoughts and she turned her head to see who was approaching her. Instead of Madame Pomfrey, like she had expected, her mother, Synella Paris, walked along side Lupin towards her bed.

" I have to be down at the feast. Get well soon Ramsay." Lupin said kindly, turned and walked out the doors hastily. Her mother turned to her with a concerned expression.

" How sick are you feeling hun?" She asked in a motherly tone. Ramsay thought for a second. She felt better than she did on the train, but still slightly queasy.

" A bit better. I still feel nauseous though." She said with her eyes closed against the turning in her stomach. Her mother nodded and walked towards a cabinet at the back. A few minutes later she came back with a vial full of transparent, teal blue, liquid.

" This ought to help the nauseous feeling, though it takes a couple of minutes to take affect." She said , passing Ramsay the potion. Ramsay hesitantly put the potion to her lips and looked at her mother for confirmation.

She sighed impatiently and motioned for her to drink it. Ramsay nodded her head slightly andtipped the vial back, letting the potion flow into her mouth. She choked and coughed as she forced down the awful liquid. She shuddered at the horrid after taste that tasted strangely like mugglelaundry detergent.

" Ugh! That tastes disgusting!" She exclaimed as her mother passed her a glass of water. Ramasydrank it greedily, finally getting the horrid after taste out of her mouth. When she was done drinking it she looked back at her mother who was drawing herself a chair.

" So, how was the ride?" She asked . Ramsay then took a deep breathe and began to explain her encounter with the dementor and how she vomited on Malfoy. She couldn't help laughing however, at the appalled expression on her mothers face.

" It's okay mum. Professor Lupin cleaned him up." She reassured her . Ramsay noticed how she chuckled slightly at the mention of Lupin and couldn't help but be curious.

" Mum." She asked ,

" Yes dear?"

" Did you know Professor Lupin before he was appointed Defense Against the Dark ArtsProfessor?" Her mother smiled kindly and began to explain her's and Lupin's friendship.

" Remus and I met in our first year. We were great friends with James, Harry's father, PeterPettigrew and..." She trailed off looking down at the floor. Her mother looked slightly upset, but shecouldn't help but let her curiosity get the better of her.

"Mum, who else?" She asked softly. Her mum looked up at her with a sad look.

" Sirius Black." She stated simply. Ramsay was astounded. Never would she have expected her mother to be close friends with a mass murder, a raving , revenge seeking lunatic. So many words came to her mind when she thought of him, with his long matted hair and sunken face. Many of which she wanted to scream at her mother but knew that language like that would get her nowhere.

All she could say was, " Oh."

Her mother whipped her head up, a crazy, mad look in her eye. Her own cobalt blue eyes boring into the ones Ramsay had inherited from herself, she firmly stated, "We never knew that Black would turn out to be... to be..." She stutter , wracking her brain for the right words. " to be what he is today. A mad, murdering lunatic," and so softly that Ramsay had to strain her ears to hear it, she said " who, as it seems, doesn't give a care in the world of how he affected other people."

Then very firmly she said," I wish not to speak of him any longer. Now, are you feeling any better dear."

Ramsay, still in shock of what her mother had said softly mumbled, " Lots, thanks mum." Synellasmiled, happy that her daughter was feeling better, ushered her out of the infirmary, but not with out a warm hug, and told her to head down to the great hall.

" The feast has just started. Go eat with your friends. If you feel sick though don't hesitate to come back. Those dementors can really affect people!" She shouted as Ramsay jogged away from her.

She quickly made her way through many tapestries and down the many many moving stair cases before she came to the great hall. She stopped for a moment, took a deep breathe ad slowly nudged the heavy door slightly open. As she peeked through the large oak door, she sawDumbledore standing , in the middle of his yearly speech. At the noise of the creaking door, many students turned their heads to see what the noise was from and Dumbledore stopped talking for amoment.

Ramsay smiled slightly feeling the blood rush to her face and opened the door wider, enough for her to slip her body through. Dumbledore smiled kindly, dismissing her interruption, and continued on with his speech.

She made her way to the Gryffindor table where Harry, Ron and Hermione were motioning for her to sit with them. Smiling, she quickened her pace, eager to sit down with her friends, when she was roughly grabbed by the arm.

She spun around and saw that the professor she most hated, Professor Snape, was sneering down at her. His greasy black hair hung, reaching his shoulders and his black robes made his face look chalk white.

"." He said in his monotonous drawl. Ramsay let out an exasperated sigh and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Yes?" She asked, Dumbledores speech fading into the backround.

"Yes sir."

" Oh, there is no need to call me sir professor." She said cheekily. His black eyes, filled with hatred and fury, narrowed.

" My office ." He snarled and roughly grabbed her by her upper arm. She followed after him as he brought her through the huge oak doors of the great hall and down through the dungeons. Eventually they came across his office door and he flung it open. Ramsay entered the office andtook her usual seat in the chair in front of the desk.

She glared at him openly and hatefully as he sat across from her. His eyes , once filled with fury were now filled with smug amusement.

"Miss Paris, Miss Paris. Already causing trouble and the term hasn't even officially started." He tutted , folding his hands on the desk. Ramsay gave him an intimidating look of pure loathing andhe narrowed his eyes viciously.

" I think I ought to take 20 points from Gryffindor for cheek and another 10 for belligerence." He drawled and began to shuffle some scattered papers on his desk.

" What! That isnt fair !" She exclaimed, standing up from her seat. Snape stood up as well andloomed over her.

" Paris, I believe that that is a very reasonable punishment, but perhaps a detention should help the message sink in. Now sit down." He snarled. Under different circumstances, Ramsay would have probably felt scared or intimidated, but she was too angry to give in and wasn't going to take crap from Snape that year.

" But sir," she started but only to be interrupted

." No excuses Paris. You must face the consequences and your whole house will suffer as well." He stated firmly.

" The term hasn't officially started yet sir. I dont think you can take away points yet." she said loudly, and smiled smugly seeming to have found a way around the punishment.

He leaned over the desk stared into her eyes viciously, his dark eyes filled with fury. His hands on the edge of the desk were strained tightly and his knuckles were turning white.

" I will not tolerate being told by an insolent little girl how to do my job. And you may be right. I can not punish your house but that doesn't say the same for you. I think two weeks of detention should do." he sneered and unclenched his hands. Snape leaned back and sat back down in his chair. Ramsay narrowed her eyes in anger and stood up briskly, making her chair scape against the floor. She hastily walked towards the door and put her hand on the door knob.

" If I had it my way, you would have been expelled in the first month of your being at Hogwarts. Exactly like your father, strutting about the castle, . I suppose your like your mother as well. Following around people like Potter like a lost puppy. Not that it really got her anywhere." he announced as he began to shuffle through some papers once more.

She whipped around , letting her temper get the better of her. " Don't you dare insult her ! My mother did not follow, she is very independent, as am I. You are pathetic. I mean honestly, you accuse people of the most petty, ridiculous things, yet fail to see your own. Its ridiculous and quite frankly, incredibly stupid! " She shouted. Out side she heard footsteps growing closer and realised that the feast must have ended. The Slytherins and Hufflepuffs must have been making their way to their common rooms and dormitories.

But she wasn't done. No, she had one more thing to say that would surely make the pathetic fool burst.

" I am out of here... _Snivellus_." She announced and flung the door open. One look at Snape's face was enough to make her burst out of the door. She sprinted down the dungeon corridor , weaving around full and tired students. Behind her she could hear the slam of Snapes door and his hurried footsteps.

" Paris, get back her ! " He bellowed and picked up his pace. Still running, she risked a look over her shoulder and pushed herself even further. He was now looking murderous. Soon he too was running and had even pulled out his wand. Ramsay, spotting an escape, burst through an old tapestry and ran along the passage way she knew would take her to the third floor given she took all the right turns and stair cases. She kept running until she found what she was looking for.

A large brick, slightly more faded that the others if you actually considered looking at it , was what she saw. Knowing that the tunnel the brick opened was small enough for only a young 13 year old like herself to get through, she tapped on the brick while saying the incantation "_Ostendo_". With a loud scraping noise, the brick began to shrink and others beside it did too. Soon a large panel of bricks had shrunk, making a square hole in the wall. Ramsay looked back to see if Snape was there yet and dived into the hole. As soon as she was in , she heard the scraping and clunking of the bricks pulling themselves back into place.

This castle. She thought, as she remembered all of the amazing secret passage ways and rooms of the castle she had discovered with Fred George. They made up a great team when it came to pulling pranks and being mischievous. She sighed as she remembered all of the good times.

The last clunk of the bricks brought her back to the present and she planned how she was going to avoid Snape. She desperately hoped that he wouldn't tell any other teacher, and would just get over. Yet if that was the case, she knew she would be in deep trouble tomorrow. Knowing she was already facing possible suspension, she hoped for the best and began to crawl through the dirty, damp tunnel.

Ramsay slowly dragged herself along the cold, damp tunnel. Her robes were filthy, she smelled of the damp sewer stench of the dreary tunnel and she was sick of crawling. If she wasn't able to get out of the tunnel soon ... Well she would be far from happy. She continued to crawl, her knees aching more and more with ever move she made, and was starting to wish she hadn't ran from Snape's office like a coward. As she mentally scolded herself for not being able to accept the consequences of her actions, no matter how unreasonable they may have seemed, she noticed a dim light farther up the tunnel. Knowing that her miserable trip through the secret tunnel was coming to the end, she picked up her pace and rushed towards the light. The dim light got brighter and brighter as she neared it and soon was directly underneath of a wooded trap door.

She breathed a sigh of relief and stood up, hunched over slightly, and pressed her ear to the wood. Ramsay strained her ears, trying to make out any sounds from above it. After a couple of minutes of attentive listening, she was sure that the corridor the door lead to was empty, and pushed the door open. Holding it open with her hands above her head, she peeked above he stone floor and around the dark corridor , before clambering through the opening and resting on the cold floor. She lay there for a moment , catching her breath then slowly stood up for the first time on what seemed to be hours.

Bright light from the crescent moon shone through the stain glass windows and illuminated the hallway with different shades and colours of light. As clouds slowly passed in front of the moon, the light seemed to dance in and out of the windows and arrays of blues, greens, yellows and reds flickered on the grey stone floor.

It was beautiful. As much as Ramsay wanted to stay there and enjoy the peaceful serenity of the third corridor , she knew that either Filch or his stupid cat, Mrs. Norris, would find her if she didn't move soon.

As silent as a ghost, she moved about the castle. Through tapestries and up staircases, she went, finding her way to Gryffindor tower. Many times she had narrowly avoided Filch and Peeves, and was growing more and more cautious with every step she took.

Finally, she reached the seventh floor corridor and could see the portrait entrance at the end of the hall. Ramsay practically ran, anxious to be in the safety of her common room and skidded to a halt in front of the fat lady portrait. Hearing her somewhat noisy halt, she jumped awake and glared at Ramsay from her frame.

" Why must you wake me at such time? Why aren't you in there with the other students?" She exclaimed and jerked a thumb backwards in the general direction of the common room.

" Nothing of your concern. Now let me in." She snarled, her patience with the fat lady becoming thinner and thinner every moment she stood there."

The fat lady narrowed her eyes viciously. " What's the password?" She asked , irritated.

" Shit. I don't know. I wasn't there when we were told it. Cant you just let me in, please." Ramsay pleaded. Between her meeting with Snape and roaming the castle, she had never got the password and knew that she would be asked questions if she were to go to her head of house, Professor McGonagall , for the password.

The lady looked at her with mock pity. " Oh I'm so sorry dear," She said sarcastically. "but no password, no entrance now just let me sleep." She finished and began to nestle her head in to her shoulder.

Ramsay slid down the wall and sat down on the cold buried her face into her hands , her long black hair veiling her face. She messed up. She messed up bad. It wasn't even the first day back and she had managed to get into a possible suspension, and was facing major consequences for being out of bed after hours. As she worried and stressed herself, she heard the sound of faint footsteps and hushed whispers down the hall.

Ramsay lifted her head from her hands and stared down the hall, hoping desperately that it wasn't the Caretaker or a professor on a nighttime patrol. Instead of Filch or a professor, though, it turned out to be two tall, lanky, red haired boys peering at what looked like an old piece of parchment, illuminated by the moon light.

She sighed gratefully as she recognized that the two were Fred and George, most likely planning some kind of prank or making any mischief for that matter.

Hearing her sigh of relief, the two looked up from the paper and saw Ramsay sitting on the floor. George hastily took the parchment from Fred's hands and rolled it up before placing it inside his robes.

" Ramsay, what are you doing out here. Did you forget the password already, you silly girl?" Fred asked and putting his arm around her shoulders as she stood up to face the two.

Dismissing his last comment, Ramsay replied, " I could ask you two the same thing."

"Touche Paris." George said and walked towards the fat lady. He knocked on the side of her frame and she woke with a snort.

" What do you want now?"

" Fortuna Major." Fred said . Ramsay noticed that the password was in Latin. "Greater luck " was it's English translation Ramsay remembered.

" Well if course every one wants better luck but, Oh yeah. That's the password." She said and swung forward revealing the well lighted common room.

"Ladies first." George said. Ramsay gave him one last look before crouching low and crawling through the circular hole. She quickly jumped out of it and the twins behind her soon followed.

Ramsay was happy to be back in the cozy common room. It was a circular room with many red tapestries and comfy arm chairs. She breathed in the familiar smell of burning wood in a fire and couldn't wait to get to bed.

But bed would have to wait, she thought as she saw Ron and Harry each arise from chairs that had their backs to her.

They looked up to her anxiously, a glint of worry in Harry's emerald eyes and curiosity in Ron's. She smiled mischievously, putting a frown on Harry's face, and she raised her eyebrows in surprise a his obvious concern.

"Where the hell were you !" He exclaimed wiping the smug smile right off Ramsay's face. She looked towards Ron as if he had any idea as to why the black haired boy was so concerned. Ron offered no explanation and gave her a curt shrug.

" Well... er...I was with Snape and I ..." She bit her lip trying to find the words. She had insulted him. She had been extremely belligerent. She had very thoroughly pissed him off.

Harry continued to look at her expectantly, his emerald green eyes searching her cobalt blues. Under his concerned gaze, the rush and excitement from her previous adventure began to wear off and she realized how much trouble she could be in. She once again failed to get control of her emotions and didn't think about how what she just did would affect her in the future.

"Damn it." She said as the realization of how much trouble she would be in slammed into her like a brick wall. She ran her fingers through her brunette tresses and felt the need to yank them out. She was in shit. Deep shit. Honestly, where did _Snivellus_ come from ? She must have heard it somewhere. Deciding not to dwell on it, she foccused on what was happeneing right now.

Ramsay heard an exasperated sigh and looked up at Harry with a glare. Suddenly she was pissed. Why was he so bloody concerned ? He had no reason to. She was the one who should have been angry with herself. After all she was the one who insulted a teacher and was too cowardly to face the consequences. God, I am pathetic. She thought. Still, that's my problem not his.

After a good minute or so, Harry faltered under her cold stare and excused himself, heading up the stairs to his dormitory.

As soon as Harry slipped through the door and was slammed shut, Ron didn't hesitate to ask about Ramsay's encounter with Snape.

" So ... What exactly happened ? " He asked curiosity practically seeping from his voice. Ramsay looked at the red haired boy and almost laughed at the sight. The boy was one of the comfy couches the Gryffindor common room had to offer, on his stomach, propped up by his elbows, head resting on his hands and feet dangling in the air. Ron looked as though he was a teenage girl waiting upon her friend for some scandalous gossip.

Ramsay couldn't deny him. It was practically impossible to deny anything to something that looked so comical. She bit her lip and looked up to the high ceiling as though contemplating whether or not to spill, making Ron squirm in anticipation. Finally with a dramatic sigh, she made her way to the couch, Ron making room for her and took a seat beside him.

She looked at Ron one last time and, encouraged by his toothy grin, proceeded to tell him how exactly she succeeded in pissing off Snape, escaping him in his anger, and possibly ended up getting herself suspended or worse, expelled.


End file.
